


The Other Planet

by knightsten



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, dan and phil
Genre: Other, Random - Freeform, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: The other planet featuring Josh Dun and Andy Biersack idk who elseBTW this is something that I have to write for school so yeahThis is supposed to be bad what do you want from me(from last september)





	1. The Beginning

Once upon a time, there was a planet hidden from Earth. Nobody from Earth could see it, so nobody knew it existed except the people who lived there.

In the late 1900's, the planet started to be populated by aliens and babies that looked like humans. The oldest aliens, Pete, Brendon, and Frank, died right when they landed on the new planet and their friends were sad. But soon those friends had their own babies. Two of them were Josh Dun and Andy Biersack.

Soon, they got tired of their planet, Banana Nation (but in the planet's language which is Japanese it's different). Josh had an idea.

"This plant is so dumb" said Josh.  
"IKR?!?!" screamed Andy.  
"Hey I have an idea." said Josh. He whispered his plan into Andy's ear.

"Omg that's the PERFECT PLAN!111!!1!!!!11!!" Andy said. "LET'S GO NOW"

So they jumped into their spaceship that looked liked a taco.

The plan was to go to a far away planet called 'Earth'.


	2. well then

When Josh and Andy's spaceship landed, the doors opened to an american school playground.

A crowd of little kids was around them. They were taking pics with their phones bc even small children have them.

"Wooowww" they all said.

Josh walked off the ship. "Hi ppl" he said. Nobody understood.

"Josh wtf we're in an american school they don't speak Japanese like us" Andy said as he brought out their translator. Then a lot of old people or whatever came put there and started yelling at them.

They turned on the translator so whenever someone talked in English it translated to Japanese and vice versa. Suddenly they both gained the power to speak all languages so they put the translator away.

Josh was saying "we are from the planet-" when another adult walked onto the playground even though he wasn't old. He was so beautiful that Josh had to stop talking and


	3. joshler omfg

propose to him.

"idk who you are but ur beautiful plz marry me."

Then the adult's wife came out "Tyler what are yo-" but then she got stabbed by Dean Winchester. "she was evil lol" he said and disappeared.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Tyler. Her body disappeared and Josh ran to him.  
"I can replace your wife if you want." Josh said. "Ok might as well she dead now" Tyler replied.

So then they were getting married. At their wedding, Andy and his new gf Juliet were there too and they were crying tearz of joy. Castiel was there too and then Dean came so yep.

Then they started to sing Nine In The Afternoon and slow dance bc Nine In The Afternoon is a really good slow dance song.

Tyler said "kk time to get married bby" to Josh.

Andy then said "I need to say somethin to Juliet first" he got down on one knee. "Jul-" then he got stabbed by Sam Winchester.

"Sayōnara!!" Sam said and disappeared too.

"OMFG SAM WINCHESTER IS FROM OUR PLANET!!!1!!!111!!" Josh screamed to Andy, who was dead.

Tyler said "what" and passed out. Juliet was screaming. Dean and Castiel started running in circles.

Josh knelt to Andy's side. "Andy wow I'm so sorry..." he looked at the magical knife that was in his back.

"This life was exhausting, carry on (my wayward son)." Andy said and patted Josh's head. Then he died.

"NOOOOOO" Josh screamed.  
Juliet ran over to Josh "what're we gonna do???" Josh looked up at her and said "tbh idk"

She slapped him. "Go wake up ur bf."  
"He's not my bf he's just a pretty human."  
"just go" "k fine"

Josh got up and went to Tyler's body. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey" he said.

Tyler's eyes opened. "omg Josh ur my hero." he said and kissed him.

They were making out for two hours until Juliet said "ok like can u not??"  
They stopped and stood up.

Dean, Castiel, Juliet, Josh, and Tyler met up and started talking.

"ok Dean that wasn't actually Jenna bc Jenna's an immortal being thing so yheah ur ok and brain communicated with me and said I could marry Josh so its all good" Tyler said.

Dean looked confuzzled. "But I didn't murder anyone I was just dancing with my baby." he winked at Cas.

"OHMYGOD I SHIP IT IT'S MY OTP AND IT'S REAL NOW I'M DEAD OMGOMGOMGOGMOGJMGKSLNSJDGNJWI:arhoDFSJ!!!!1!!!!!!!!" Juliet's fangirl heart screamed. then she passed out.

"well that takes care of her. Anyways what do you mean you didn't murder her lmao." Tyler said.

Dean screamed "IT'S A SHAPESHIFTER EVERYBODY GET UR SILVER OUT!!"

so everyone pulled their magical silver swords out "be careful it could be anyone" Dean said.

Then Sam appeared behind Dean and said "ahah I'm gonna kiiiilll yoouuuuu" and held a knife to his throat.

"SAM WTF." Dean said. "Oh no I'm not Sammy I'm a DEMON"

"But Sammy Wammy can't be possessed by demonss?!?!?" Dean was confuzzled again.

"oh well today already isn't making sense so i'm just adding to it." Sam smiled.

Castiel started screaming like a girl.

"SOMEONE HELP!!" Josh yelled.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from behind him.

"Do not fear, smol bean heroes are here!"

 

 

 

 


	4. 4. smol bean heroes

It was Phil Lester, Frank Iero, Gerard Way, and Patrick Stump.

"We are the smol bean heroes!" Phil yelled.  
"We're here to save you!" Frank screamed.  
"Sam go away!" Gerard said as Patrick sent Sam away with his smol-ness.  
"Are you guys okay???" Patrick ran over to Dean. "Yeah I'm fine where's Cas?"  
Dean got up and looked around "CAS!!!"  
"I'm right here geez" Castiel said and Dean hugged him. "Ur okie dokie!!"

"Ok blah blah we have a shapeshifter to take care of!" Frankie said. So Phil, Frank, Gerard, Patrick, Dean, Castiel, Josh, Tyler, and Juliet (that's 9 ppl wow) went to an underground house where they'd be safe from everything. Dean went in first and lined the doors and windows and stuff with salt and stuff.

Everyone started walking in except for Juliet. She couldn't pass the salt line.

"SHE'S A DEMON!" Phil yelled. Juliet, who was now possessed by a demon, killed him. Then she killed Patrick.  
She was about to kill Frank and Gerard but she didn't. "I don't want to kill you. I'm a good demon. I still remember being human and-"  
"NOT TODAY!!" Dean yelled and stabbed Juliet with that demon knife thingy (idk if they still have it I'm only on season 6).  
She fell to the ground. "Great now there's only 6 of us." Josh said and looked at the ground.  
"It's okay, Jish. We'll be ok." Tyler hugged Josh.

Then Gerard said "We're gonna go because we were sent here to deal with human probs, not shapeshifters and demons and whatever Josh is."  
"I'm an alien it's not that hard to remem-" "SHH! I'M NOT DONE!"  
"Let's just go Gee." Frank said. "K bye guys." They disappeared.  
Dean said, "Great only fou-" he turned around and Castiel was gone.  
"GREAT. Three of us. Let's go."  
"Yay." Tyler sarcastically said.  
Then they left to find the shapeshifer or whatever.


	5. 5: we're all dead (again)

Dean, Tyler, and Josh all went to find Sam/ the shapeshifter. They were driving in a crappy purple scion.

Then they got hit by a truck (again whoops). Dean, Tyler, and Josh were all dead.

Then Castiel appeared in the passenger seat next to Dean. "Sorry I was late I-" he saw Dean's dead body in the driver's seat.

"OH NO MY SWEETIE PIE!!" Cas looked at him. "THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!" He started crying.  
"I don't wanna live without love!" So then he was about to kill himself but then he remembered- "oh I'm a dummy I forgot that I can just bring them back!" So he brought them all back to life.

Dean was first. He gasped and sat up "did I die again??' " yupperdoodledoo you did"  
Then Josh sat up "oh nice I died."

Tyler opened his eyes. "Oh I died again surprise surprise." He muttered.   
"Again?? Tyler you've died more than once??" Josh looked at him oddly.  
"yeah I've been in 3 car crashes and Castiel brought me back every time." Tyler said, looking and smiling at Cas.  
"NOBODY LOOKS AT CASTIEL BUT ME!!" Dean said and stabbed Tyty. Cas looked at Dean and touched Tyler's forehead.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS DEAN?!!!??" smol tyjo was firey.  
"No Tyler calm down." Josh put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler looked at Josh.  
His hair was changing colors. It was pink earlier but now it was sky blue. "Joshy your hair is changing colors!" Tyler screamed.  
Josh looked at his hair. "But wait- there's MORE!" His eyes turned rainbow colored.  
"Josh ur so pretty!!"   
"This is what happens when my kind die. Their hair changes based on their last thought. I guess for me it changes color based on my mood rn." Josh ran his fingers through his hair and Tyler almost exploded.  
Josh was very happy.  
"I'll brb." Castiel said and disappeared.  
"Aren't we still in the middle of the ro-" BAM another truck nice job Dean.

They all died again. Cas came back. "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!!!!!! AGAIN?!?" He revived them all.  
"I'll go check on the drivers. Stop dying." He left.  
"NO WAIT EVERY TIME YOU LEAVE WE GET HIT-" another truck bam they're dead.  
Cas checked on the 3 crashed trucks and their drivers. They were all dead. "Oh well" he said and went back to the crashed scion.   
"*sigh*" he said and revived them AGAIN. "Let's just go." Castiel said and teleported away..  
But they accidently left rainbow-eyed Josh in the car.  
Jish screamed and got hit by 10 more trucks. Tyler realized and said "WE LEFT JISH IN THE CAR!!" they sreamed and got him back. Castiel healed him.  
"k we all good." Dean said.  
THEN they were safe.  
Or were they?? Jk of course they were I'm too lazy to write more car crashes.  
  
  



End file.
